Just Another Day in Arkham
by The Pootamis
Summary: Did they really think this would work? Did they really think he wouldn't break out of those cuffs? And what is with that look Ivy is giving Batman? Batman/Ivy oneshot


_This is ridiculous! How much longer do, I have to watch this!?_

Just some of the many thoughts going through the mind of one red head as she silently sits in the very back amongst the other spectators fuming silently.

A truly beautiful woman. That would be one answer that would always be given to describe her. A strong minded woman would be another.

The beautiful redheaded vixen known as Poison Ivy. One of the city's most deadliest vixens. A woman that with a simple kiss could do anything.

Make anyone do her bidding. Those were the lucky ones. The others? Well they weren't so lucky.

A woman that sits silently in her seat with an emotionless expression across her face as she stares forward but her eyes told a different story.

Told of nothing but pure fury that if looks could kill every single person in this room would be laying at her feet at this moment.

All because of a plan. A secret plan that has been unleashed here. Unleashed within the walls of Arkham Asylum. A place she has called home for the past couple of months.

A plan that she had watched come full circle the moment the first sign of trouble presented itself in the form of all of the cell doors opening causing a riot to occur.

This barbaric riot causing countless guards to be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers alone. Guards that she didn't know the fate of.

But some she did. Guards that she had started to get friendly with laying motionless in a few rooms showing they had put up some sort of fight.

Guards that she couldn't pay her last respects too knowing full well what was to come next in this plan for the evening.

The plan to put The Batman on trial for a crime that he didn't commit. Such a ridiculous idea right off the bat. No pun intended. The man has broken no crimes. At least from what she knew.

Had done nothing wrong only doing what others in the city were too afraid to do. Well other than stopping her scheme but she could forgive him for that.

Instead as the hours had gone by she couldn't help but zone out of all the in her opinion sob stories her fellow inmates were babbling on about.

Babbling on about how Batman deserved to be in here with them. How he was really the crazy one and not them while he just sat there with an emotionless look across his face.

Sitting there not taking the bait. No infiltrating the hostile crowd around him knowing full well it would be the end of him if he did.

Such traits that she admired about him along with many many more. Traits that if she was being truly honest has caused her to have a small crush on the caped crusader that started long ago.

A crush that has blossomed into something even more with every passing day she heard a new tale about him from the rumor mill.

Heard of another amazing feat he had accomplished causing another cell to be filled with yet another interesting character. Caused yet another disaster in the city to be averted.

Cells that after a while of doing some digging she had found were filled with criminals that had been caught mostly by him.

Such an impressive man. That was her opinion anyways. A man that she needed to have. A man that she would make her's once she gets out of this prison. That damn cat forgotten.

Gets out from these walls looking to build a new life for herself but that didn't mean all of her would change. Would she still try to save all of the plants in the world?

Your damn right she would. Only she would think before she made a careless choice. She would fight fire with fire in quote the right way against all those looking to destroy.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't bring out her old outfit on occasions. Wouldn't bring out a certain dress for her desired to see.

And she knew just the dress she would wear for their next encounter. An encounter that would have explosive results if she had any say about it. A plan that has backfired with this.

This date in court so to speak. This cafeteria that has been turned into a makeshift courtroom in the heart of Arkham Asylum. A courtroom that had made a scowl come across her face the moment she had seen it before she had to quickly mask her emotions when she saw him once again.

Saw the man of her desire strapped to a chair with his hands handcuffed behind his back while another woman sits in the seat next to him while his famous utility belt is seen front and center on an empty table. A woman that she instantly recognized from the papers.

Gotham City's newest district attorney Janet Van Dorn. A no nonsense woman from what she's heard. A ruthless woman that from what she has heard from other inmates was truly a force to be reckoned with inside of a courtroom.

This overwhelming force that she would give even Harvey Dent a run for his money in his prime. A woman that didn't believe in second chances.

Didn't believe a criminal could repent and be saved. A woman that also didn't believe in vigilanties and has tried on more than one occasion to have The Batman arrested.

A woman that she instantly hated from the last fact alone. A woman that didn't understand the word justice. A woman that she can't help but now stare a hole in the back of her head as the fate of her man rests on this woman's hands.

A woman that was doing a terrible job so far with every passing minute. So far as to not really try to defend her man but instead classify him to be like them playing right into the other inmates hands.

To be classified as a criminal. A phrase that once it left the lawyer's mouth she wanted nothing more than to burst from her seat and strangle the brunette with her bare hands before she had been held down by the same woman that now sits by her side.

A woman that she has taken a liking to ever since arriving here making a true friend for the very first time. A truly fascinating woman to her that was always full of laughs.

A woman that she has watched grow right beside her with every passing day. This woman that was once known to be the queen clown of crime.

That was what was said about her anyways. The girlfriend of the most feared man in all of Gotham City.

But that fact was no longer the case. Not for a while now. At least according to the girl in question. Not ever since she had gotten her to open up about him.

To hear from the clown herself what she thought about the madman. A description that at first had made her worry.

A description that she would later call fan worship. Worship that would slowly fade away with every passing day she would spend with her.

Pass away until finally it was no longer there causing the best of her to be brought out. Something that had brought a pleased smile across her face once she heard the words come from the clown's mouth.

A clown that she now called her best friend. A friend that now looks at her with a worried look by her side underneath her blonde pigtails knowing exactly what was on her mind.

Knowing damn well what she was feeling. After all she knew all of her secrets as well. Secrets she would get teased lovingly by her about for hours maybe days on end before she would edge her on giving her some sound advice.

After all the whip cream idea did sound like a lot of fun but she couldn't take it any longer. Couldn't take this travesty from occurring any longer.

So much so that she rises up to her feet breaking free of her best friend's grip and slowly makes her way through the aisle as the room goes silent with every pair of eyes turning towards her.

A scene that would often make her smile inside just from seeing how desirable she is. From seeing how she could make any man that she came across into a drooling idiot.

Some of the same idiots that she can see and hear now all around her as she makes her way down the aisle.

A few staring at her with their jaws dropped. Some looking at her with lust just undressing her with their eyes.

Heck even some were letting out loud wolf whistles. Those she didn't mind. But she didn't care for any of these eyes.

No the only pair of eyes that she cared about were the one's belonging to the man fighting for his life as we speak.

A man that stares at her with this maskless emotionless look across his face. The very same face that she had often seen across his face whenever he would deposit another criminal here.

But there was times. Times where she swore she could see something else across his face whenever their eyes met.

Almost a flicker of a smile. Just another thing about him that interested her even more. Just what did his smile look like?

Thoughts that she brushes to the side as she comes to a stop at the end of the table where The Batman is seated.

Comes to a stop and looks back forward locking eyes with another. A truly sinister man. This sinister clown that looks down towards her with shock.

The same shock that she can see out of the corner of her eye across the face of another. A truly disturbing face of one a respected man.

A man that she had tried to kill once before but had failed in the long run. A man that she knew hadn't forgotten as his face shifts to fury as the memory comes back to him but hey it didn't stop a girl from trying.

But this clown was different. Was truly unlike all of the rest that have ever called Arkham Asylum their home.

This clown that has disgusted her with every new fact she has heard from her best friend. This clown that now finds himself thinking he should be the judge of this phony case.

He even dressed the part. A large white wig that even she didn't know where he had found it. Long judges robes that were far too big for him.

Even his mallet was disgustable. In the mallet's place layed a large rubber chicken toy. A strange man. A truly disturbed man.

This disturbed man that she now finds leaning forward causing his wig to slip slightly before he catches it almost instantly causing a few snickers to echo from behind her before his trademark smile comes across his face as the wig is righted.

" Anything you like to add Red? We're on bit of a tight schedule here."

Unable to resist rolling her eyes up at the clown turning her gaze away Ivy looks all around the spectators not keeping her eyes too long on any in particular.

" It is clearly obvious to me and the rest of the court how this is going to end and that said, I do believe he is entitled to be given one last request."

Without so much as waiting for a reply snapping her heels around to face the caped crusader just as she sees him turning to look back towards her in a sudden move reaching out Ivy wraps her arms around the back of his neck and crashes her lips to her own.

A kiss that just after a few seconds of shock she feels being returned. Returned with such passion equaling her own that for the briefest of moments her lips curl up into a smile before slowly she lowers herself down to sit on his lap kicking out the chair of his lawyer causing her to be sent down to the floor in a heap earning a couple of laughs from a couple of spectators while others have a different reaction.

Almost shocked reactions at seeing the red headed vixen having such an intimate moment with the man that most truly hated with every fiber in their being.

Shocked expressions that only sour causing yells of outrage to echo through the room before the kiss is finally broken with them locking eyes.

The once deadly vixen and the caped crusader before she looks over her shoulder back at the voted judge of the evening finding an expression across his face that she would always remember.

Always remember how his jaw was just hanging down as the wig on top of his head slowly falls off down to one of the stacked tables that he finds himself resting on with a swish.

Shock that she finds in the eyes of the caped crusader as she turns back towards him before she gets up with a wink and makes her way back to her seat in absolute silence.

Silence that follows her as she sits back down in her seat and turns back towards her best friend finding her completely shell shocked.

Shell shocked along with a couple members of the audience. An expression that she sends a small smile back her friend's way causing her to snap out of her shock before she turns her head back forward and waives her hand up into the air at the clown prince in crime giving him the signal to proceed.

An action that causes her to see him snap out of his shock with a shake of his head before the sound of his sinister laugh echoes through the room.

Laughter that she could do without as she locks eyes with the clown prince himself finding his eyes on her along with everyone else not noticing what is going on up front.

Not noticing the movement coming from the caped crusader's hands as he picks away at the lock on his handcuffs with a small red hair pin in his hand.

Her hair pin. A pin that does it job as all eyes remain on her while she suppresses a smile not giving anything away.

Not giving anything away from her plan. Her plan b. You always have to have a plan b and hers was working with perfection.

A plan that has been in motion ever since she had seen him brought in strapped to a chair. Ever since she had seen the handcuffs around his wrists behind his back.

A plan that she has quickly formulated in her head for the past few hours. A simple plan. To use their own strengths against the other inmates.

Her beauty and brains. His muscle and stealth. A truly deadly combo. A combo that none in the room would see coming.

Along with the deranged clown as he whacks the rubber chicken down onto his makeshift podium causing loud squeaks to echo through the air.

Squeaks that cause the attention to come back to him before he throws the rubber chicken over his shoulder and lets out a loud cough.

" Well spoken Ms Isley. Now unless anybody else in the crowd feels the need to receive one last kiss from our charming guest may we proceed?"

Doing a quick look around finding a wide variety of emotions coming from different inmates being directed up towards him feeling his lips curling up instantly Joker snaps his eyes to look back down towards Batman with an almost sinister smile coming across his face.

" Have any last requests?"

Picturing his trademark scowl suddenly as the exact opposite happens instantly Joker's eyes go wide. There was no scowl coming across The Batman's face. No instead it was replaced with a smile.

A smile that sends a chill up and down his spine until before he knows it suddenly he feels himself being smashed from his seat as a large object comes barreling towards him that he can't avoid.

Instantly as she sees Batman bursting up from his seat sending the table in front of him soaring through the air at high speed landing clean against his intended target sending The Joker off from his seat and barreling down from his stand not even bothering to hide the pleased smile from coming across her face remaining in her seat despite all of the other inmates snapping up to charge towards the freed prisoner after a couple of seconds of watching the caped crusader do battle against a couple of inmates slowly Ivy glances over towards Harley finding her wide eyes coming to return to her before she nods her head towards the utility belt through the crowd.

" You can go get that now."

Glancing back forward as a look of realization comes across her face instantly Harley snaps her gaze back towards Ivy finding her eyes glued forward.

" Me? What are you going to do?"

" Oh, I suppose just enjoy the view. After all it's nothing that my man can't handle but i don't want to take any chances."

Taking a quick glance back over her shoulder only to suddenly duck as an inmate goes flying over her shoulder landing down on the ground with a thud letting out a huff as her lips flicker upwards Harley glances over towards Ivy finding her continuing to stare forward with a wide smile.

" Alright Red just take it easy alright? That's what our cells are for."

" Harley?!"

* * *

Humming quietly to herself staring up towards her blank cell with her hands tucked underneath her head as a red headed vixen relives the memories of the past few days in her head oblivious to the world all around her from the safety of the inside of her cell unaware to her knowledge three sets of feet make their way towards her.

Relive what she had seen transpire just a short time ago. Her man. Her knight in shining armor in action.

Even if it was a bit short lived. Even if it was under unforeseen circumstances. But she wouldn't forget it.

Wouldn't forget this moment. Especially one part. A part that has changed a lot of things around here. Has turned her into one of the most hated inmates throughout the facility in record time.

She had saved him. She had saved The Batman. She knew it. He knew it. Heck even Harley knew it. As for the others?

Well the other inmates had their suspicions on who had helped him escape. Who had assisted in him getting free from his binds.

Even if they couldn't prove it. Even if there was no evidence leading her to this supposed unsaid crime committed to her fellow inmates.

A crime that has led her to watch herself here from now on. To look out for any sort of ambush coming from her fellow inmates.

Luckily for her then that she could handle herself. Much like her best friend. A best friend that she had fought side by side with when the predictable had happened.

When they had set foot outside into the courtyard like the usually did every single day arm in arm just enjoying the outside air.

A scene that had been ruined when they had found themselves surrounded by a large group of inmates that didn't know any better.

Whose men they were she did not know. What she did know was they weren't expecting them to put up a fight.

Pigheaded minds she thought thinking that two little girls wouldn't be able to protect themselves. Didn't they know they were dealing with two grown women?

Two women that didn't need protecting. In fact they were to be feared. Just like those men were now as they remained on the ground groaning when they had returned back inside passing by a couple of guards rushing outside to get control of the situation.

But that was a few days ago and today was a new day. A day she couldn't wait to see what it had in store for her.

She just wasn't expecting this. Wouldn't be expecting this as her thoughts are broken by the familiar sound of her cell door being unlocked.

A sound that makes her gaze go over towards the door finding it to be slowly opened before one of the very few female guards is seen walking into the open doorway.

But on this day something was different. On this day the guard was staring at her with a friendly smile while her hands are hidden behind her back.

Something that immediately interests Ivy by the second until suddenly her eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees the female guard bringing her hands forward revealing a folded set of clothes in front of her.

Her dress. Her green dress. Her Poison Ivy costume. A costume that she never thought she would ever see again.

By why was she seeing this? Was this a set up? Questions that keep popping into her mind as she lifts up her gaze to stare into the guard's own before she hears a chuckle escape the guard's lips.

" Let's go Ms Isley."

Unable to help herself from obeying the command sitting upright slowly Ivy pushes herself off from her bed.

" What's going on?"

" You've been released early from your sentence. Special circumstances i'm told. However you will be on probation of course."

Instantly as her eyes go as wide as saucers causing her to witness the guard's smile widen even further as she sees her waving her hand to pass by her feeling her lips curling upward Ivy slowly starts her advance.

" Of Course.

Taking her offered costume gently out of the female guard's hands passing through the open doorway looking up as she finds two more guards stationed on the outside of her cell just as she opens her mouth hearing a click coming from behind glancing over her shoulder finding her cell door being closed by the female guard after a few seconds slowly Ivy follows after her down the long hallway passing by cell after cell as the two other guards follow behind her a small distance away.

Cells that she can't help but smile at each inmate she passes on by knowing this would be the last time.

This would be the last time she would ever have to walk these halls. This would be the last time she would ever have to see these faces.

But she would miss another face here. A face that has grown on her for these past couple of months. And as though on que suddenly a blonde missile comes crashing into her from her side causing her to jump up slightly from surprise before as she recognizes a familiar set of pigtails at eye level unable to help it slowly ivy returns the embrace.

Pulling back from the embrace keeping at arm's length with the biggest smile coming across her face unable to contain her excitement instantly Harley starts to jump up and down causing Ivy's smile to widen.

" Hey Red!? Have you heard the good news!? We're being released!"

Suddenly unable to resist instantly Ivy bursts out laughing before with a wide smile coming across her face reaching out gently she loops her arm with Harley's and slowly leads her forward behind the female guard.

" So i've heard."

* * *

" Sooo?"

Hearing the sound of the entrance doors leading into Arkham Asylum slamming shut giving it an almost dramatic effect turning her gaze back to her side Ivy raises up an eyebrow towards Harley causing the clown to roll her eyes.

" Come on! I'm dying here! Who do you think spring us? It's gotta be somebody important."

With a smile coming across her face casually shrugging her shoulders with a tug slowly Ivy leads Harley forward staying one step ahead of her.

" I've got a few ideas."

" Oh? Would they be someone with something sharp and pointy? And i'm not just talking about his ears either."

" Harley!?"

Unable to help it instantly Harley bursts out laughing leaning into Ivy's side allowing her to lead her forward.

" Oh lighten up Red. We both know you want to see what he's packing. I mean look at those muscles! And that suit of his. Not to mention that fancy belt of his. Think of all the kinky stuff he could come up with."

Trying her best to hide her blush only to fail miserably feeling her lips curling upward Ivy glances down towards Harley finding her looking up towards her with a bashful smile.

" I'll admit that i do find this whip cream idea of yours to be interesting…."

" Oh? Then wait until i tell you the others. Just you wait Red. Bman won't know what hits him."

Feeling her smile widening by the second suddenly as she sees Harley's eyes go as wide as saucers as she feels her stopping cold in her tracks bringing her to a sudden halt following her eyes instantly Ivy can't help but mirror her own friend's expression.

There it was just parked outside of the main entrance gates. The Batmobile. The legendary Batmobile. A vehicle that makes two different reactions come across the women's faces.

For Ivy a genuine smile. A smile that just keeps on widening at the thought of this man had broken her out of prison. Had gotten her released from her own personal hell showing he was her knight in shining armor.

As for her companion. Well a wide grin could be seen across Harley's face as many thoughts run through her mind.

" You must have made a great impression. What did you do? Slip him some tongue or something?"

Snapping out of her dazed state feeling her smile only widening with a tug slowly Ivy leads Harley forward towards the open entrance gates.

" Something like that."

" Uh huh? Think you will let me drive it?"

Turning towards her best friend finding her best puppy dog eye look being directed her way letting out a giggle with a nod slowly Ivy turns back forward with her smile only widening even further.

" Only if i get to drive his other stick."


End file.
